


Dream|Reader One Shots

by Nia_Dark



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Clay|Reader, Dreamwastaken|Reader, Dream|Reader, Eventual Smut, Fluff, One Shot, Oneshot, Smut, dream one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Dark/pseuds/Nia_Dark
Summary: This is my first time writing, so if you don't like the one-shots I do accept criticism.If Dream is uncomfortable with this i will take it down. English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if there's grammar mistakes.
Relationships: Dreamwastaken|Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Ordering food.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, so if you don't like the one-shots I do accept criticism.  
> If Dream is uncomfortable with this i will take it down. English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if there's grammar mistakes.

You were on the couch, reading a book. Clay just finished streaming and went to the kitchen to make something to eat.  
"Hey babe, do you want anything to eat?" Clay asked you.  
"We don't have any food you idiot, since SOMEBODY didn't wanna go to the store!" You were annoyed, but you kept reading your book.  
Clay walked up to you, "Soo, want me to order?"  
You looked up to him. "Yeah, if you pay."  
"I'll pay if you give me something in return~" Clay said with a smirk.  
"Guess I'll pay." you said, knowing that would annoy Clay.  
"I- what, no, I'll pay!" Clay started to get mad at you. He knew you were trying to annoy him.  
"You just said you won't pay unless I give you something. " You said, putting your book away.  
"Oh, c'mon, just give me a kiss and I'll pay!" Clay said annoyed.  
"No, I think I'll just pay" You started to smirk at Clay getting annoyed.  
Clay got on top of you so fast you couldn't even react.  
"Kiss, now.." Clay said in a demanding tone.  
"Clay get off, you're not getting a kiss."  
When you said that. Clay immediately kissed you,  
"I what?" He said with a smirk. "br /> "Fuck you" you said annoyed but smiling at how stupid Clay was being.  
"How about I fuck you?" Clay still on top of you.  
You started blushing, "So are you gonna order the food or no?" You said to break the tension. "Fine, what do you want?" Clay said as he got off you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay being respectful and understanding.

"Hey baby?" Clay said, walking up to you.  
"What do you want?" You said, knowing he was up to something.  
"Nothing~ just a kiss and maybe something else~" Clay said with a smirk. Now he was right next to the bed you were on.  
"And what's that something else?" You said looking up at him.  
"Maybe you... under me... with no clothes~" Clay said as he started to get on top of you.  
You being the tease you are said "Not today satan!" And jumped off the bed and started to run away from him to the kitchen. But luck wasn't on your side today because Clay caught up to you right as you were at your bedroom door and he pulled you back to the bed.  
"Am I that bad that you are calling me satan now?" Clay said with a pout which quickly turned into a grin. He pushed, so your back was on the mattress.  
"You know what? I'm going to embrace that nickname" He was on top of you, you tried to move, but he was positioned between your legs and holding your wrist with one hand above your head.  
You didn't actually wanna do anything because you were tired and not really in the mood. "C-clay I'm serious, I don't wanna do anything today. Please can we just cuddle?"  
Clay immediately got off you "I- shit, babe why didn't you just say that? I wouldn't have done anything... I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." He pulled you into his arms and spoke again "Are you comfortable? If your not I can get-"  
"Clay I'm fine, like I said I want to cuddle and you to shut up." You said a bit annoyed, but with a soft voice because you knew he was just being respectful.  
"You didn't say shut up before" He giggled.  
You both stayed like that until you fell asleep.


	3. Flirting with Clay on Stream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U/N = Username

"Thank you for the donation Lexi!" You read the donation out loud  
"Hi U/N, i wanted to know if you have seen Dream's face or is he always wearing a mask around you?" You giggle at the last part, and answer.  
"Oh yeah Dream is alwayss wearing a smiley mask around me" you say in a sarcastic tone.  
The sound of somebody joining your discord VC interrupted you.  
"HOW DARE YOU TELL THE CHAT ABOUT MY SMILY MASK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Dream was screaming into his mic and starting to wheeze after.  
"Ow.. Headphone warning next time" You say annoyed at him.  
"Wait you were watching my stream?"  
"Yeah? What is it illegal for me to watch your stream?"  
He continued to laugh.  
You always thought his laugh was cute.. You started to blush a little but you quickly changed the subject, you had to stop blushing because your face cam was on.  
"Is U/N blushing???"  
"U/S Are you blushing?!"  
"She likes Dream!!"  
"Omg Omg Omg U/N x Dream confirmed??"  
The chat was spamming.  
"Chat shut up I'm not blushing" You said trying to still cover up your blush.  
"Oh c'mon U/N I know you like me~!" Dream said flirting.  
"Piss off Dream, we all know that you simp for me~!" Returning the energy.  
"THEY'RE FLIRTING"  
"OMG"  
"U/N X DREAM CONFIRMED"  
"IS THIS REAL?"  
"SOMEBODY CLIP THIS"  
"U/N X DREAM REAL?"  
"HELL YEAH!"  
The chat started freaking out.  
"C'mon dreamy boy~ Say it! Say that you simp for me~!"  
"I'm not a simp, you're the one that sumps for me"  
"You sure about that? You're the one that always wants to hang out~" You said to freak the chat out more.  
"I do not!" Dream said a bit annoyed.  
"Mhm keep telling yourself that" You laughed at him.

You kept on streaming and flirting with Dream.  
After the stream you saw alot of tweets saying things like -  
"U/N x dream confirmed!!"  
"Are they actually dating??"  
"DNF ruined?"  
It was funny reading the tweets. Especially the ones where they said "DNF is ruined".


End file.
